


0KB

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 国庆联文游戏《Room No.9》设定





	0KB

1.

李汶翰在睡梦中感觉到有人在缓慢地进入他。

温热细长的手指耐心地扩张，一点一点地开拓他的体内，抚平每一寸内里的褶皱，照顾到每个被冷落的角落，然后换上更粗大的东西填满。

那人似乎在亲他，李汶翰凭本能迷迷糊糊地迎合，更是被熟练的手法挑弄得浑身发软，分不清这到底是梦境还是现实。

他费力地去分辨，但恍惚间看不清那人的脸，只有熟悉的触感，滑过他的腰。

醒来后发现外面在下雨，天色昏沉。整个世界都模糊到没有界限，潮湿而压抑。

李汶翰脑袋有点晕，拿起手机看了一眼时间，晚上七点十五分。胡春杨不在房间里，他发了条微信，过了半天也没收到回复，李汶翰穿好衣服下楼，客厅里仍是空无一人。

他这才惊觉整栋别墅安静到过分。

本来他们九个人个个都很吵，放在一起就更是喧嚣。但现在除了他自己，李汶翰似乎感受不到其他人的任何痕迹，他尝试着喊队友的名字，但还是无人应答。

整栋别墅变成一座沉睡的地下城堡，只有窗外的雨声仍在不知疲倦地敲打，像投下一颗颗沉默的水弹。

“……李汶翰。”

身后传来熟悉的声音，李汶翰转身，看到嘉羿站在不远处，手里拿着一部手机，脸色苍白。

李汶翰松了口气，看到嘉羿还在，悬着的心顿时放下了大半：“怎么回事，其他人呢？”

“我也不知道。”嘉羿走过来，脸色依旧不太好，把手中的手机递到他面前，“你看下这个。”

这是一部很奇怪的手机，轻得仿佛一张纸，没有任何软件和按键，屏幕一片漆黑，上面赫然是一行大号加粗的白色宋体——

「恭喜两位被选为实验对象。  
接下来每日将依照系统规则进行任务制的实验内容，每次完成任务可获得10点积分，累计获得70积分则为实验成功，可离开该房间。  
每日任务于早8点发布，限24小时内完成，超时未完成任务系统将不发放次日的食物和水。  
实验过程不保证任何人身安全和人权尊严。  
温馨提示：请勿尝试破坏系统或阻碍实验进行，否则将会受到不可控的惩罚，严重者可能致死。  
以上为实验需知，阅读完毕后请点击“确认”键。」

虽然口吻严肃，但这个通知看起来实在太像玩笑。李汶翰不免有些茫然和无措，他甚至要怀疑是不是哪里藏着隐藏摄像头，这或许是他们新团综的特殊开场方式。

而且——就他和嘉羿两个人？

“我看过了，大门根本打不开，窗户也被封死了，别墅里所有吃的和水都消失了。”嘉羿抿着唇，“现在似乎只能听它的话了。”

李汶翰叹口气，点下手机上的“确认”键。屏幕瞬间变换，显出几行新的字来。

2.

「【DAY 1】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：0/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方抽取A方400cc血液置于血袋中。  
任务二：由B方为A方手淫采取其精液。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

李汶翰难以置信：“这是什么……恶作剧？”

嘉羿没说话。他这几天头发长长了些，还没来得及去剪，额前的刘海垂下来，阴影隐去他的眼神。

刚才所有的注意力都在手机上，现在李汶翰才捕捉到嘉羿手上的伤口，就在虎口处，一道刺目的划痕，应该是新伤，还在淌血。

“怎么弄伤了？”李汶翰指了指那道伤口，皱眉道，“我去找找消毒酒精和纱布。”

却被嘉羿一把拉住：“不用找了。我找过了，也没有。我刚刚……想试试可不可以用蛮力开门，但是突然像被什么尖锐的东西狠狠地划了一下……还挺疼的，这可能就是它说的‘惩罚’。”

李汶翰拿出自己的手机，给经纪人打了电话，一阵忙音后只有机械的女音一遍又一遍地重复：“您好，您拨打的用户暂时无法接通……”他又尝试着拨打110，也没法拨通。

李汶翰点开微信，方才给胡春杨发的那条微信并不是没有收到回复，而是根本就没发出去。他抬眼看了一眼状态栏，无信号。

嘉羿之前还算镇定，但到底还年轻，这会有些慌了：“哥，怎么办……”

他平常不轻易叫李汶翰“哥”，一般都是连名带姓地喊“李汶翰”，或者亲昵点叫“汶翰”。李汶翰知道他害怕了。其实李汶翰自己心里也没底，情况比他想象的要复杂，他长嘉羿几岁，经历也多一些，好歹还能理智地思考。

“没有水和食物倒是其次，但我们现在被困在这里，根本不知道接下来会发生什么。况且它还说会有惩罚……”李汶翰摸着下巴沉声道，“想出去，只能做任务。”

但是任务着实荒唐到不可思议，李汶翰的目光在“任务二”那一行短暂停留，然后往上盯着“任务一”。

他不知道要如何选择。让他抽嘉羿的血？他做不出这种伤害嘉羿的事，可是让他给嘉羿……

嘉羿却撸起袖子，先一步做出决定，打断了李汶翰的思考：“选任务一吧。抽血而已，400cc没什么的。”

为了安慰李汶翰，他还笑了一下，和往常并无二样，还是那样的阳光、纯粹，就和从前无数次在李汶翰面前笑的那样。

李汶翰移开目光，他忽然觉得嘉羿的笑太灿烂耀眼，要把他灼伤。

他们在客厅找到了针管、棉花和崭新的血袋。李汶翰医疗经验有限，第一次还因为太过紧张，没找对血管。这个过程被一分一秒拉得分外漫长，那股极淡的血腥味好像被无限扩大，李汶翰只觉得浓郁到他几乎呕吐。

针头扎进皮肤的时候，嘉羿很快地皱了一下眉头。嘉羿静静地坐在椅子上，低头看李汶翰抽取他的血液，从头到尾没有说一句话。

李汶翰清楚自己水平不行，下手肯定没轻没重，却也不敢问嘉羿疼不疼，他硬着头皮抽完规定含量的血液放进血袋里。

两个人在客厅无言端坐了一会，然后互道了晚安各自回房了。

第一个任务也就这样貌似平静地完成了。

3.

第二天早上在走廊上遇到的时候，双方都被彼此巨大的黑眼圈吓到。

李汶翰猜测嘉羿大概跟他一样一夜无眠。他很久没有这样恐慌不安的感觉了，未知的一切都让他很没有安全感，哪怕他不是一个人被置于这个奇怪的实验中，但他还是怕。

两人都没什么胃口，随便吃了点东西，等待着第二个任务。

八点，那部手机准时送来了第二个任务。

「【DAY 2】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：10/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方在A方身上任意部位划下一道长度不小于10cm、深度不小于5mm的伤口。  
任务二：由B方为A方手淫采取其精液。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

空气短暂地沉寂了一会。李汶翰咬着指甲垂眼沉思，嘉羿伸出手指又要去点“任务一”，然而李汶翰夺过手机，目光看向嘉羿的虎口，似乎在衡量什么。

嘉羿勉强地笑了笑，尽量把话说得轻松：“划道口子而已……”

“不行。”李汶翰打断他，语气认真到严厉，“黄嘉新，这不是玩笑。”

不等嘉羿继续说什么，李汶翰先摁下了“任务二”。

嘉羿没想到他真的会做出这样的选择，愣愣地盯着黑下去的手机屏幕看了好一会：“你……”他只吐出这一句话就不知道接下来要说什么，最后逃跑似的回了楼上。

做决定时坚定不移，真正执行起来李汶翰还是尴尬慌张得直冒冷汗。晚上八点，李汶翰在嘉羿的房前，做了好几个深呼吸，他象征性地敲了两下门，然后推开门走了进去。

嘉羿早就洗好了澡，正躺在床上发呆。见他进来了，立即坐起身挺直了脊背，目光躲闪，根本不知道往哪放。

李汶翰不比他好，只是强装镇静。事已至此，反悔也没有用，李汶翰咬咬牙，走到床边坐下来，拉下嘉羿宽松的睡裤。

他从来没有给别人提供过这样的服务，事实上，他自渎的次数也很少。以前是没兴致，后来是没时间。李汶翰不断给自己做心理建设，告诉自己没事的，就是帮兄弟解决一下生理需求而已。

但他几乎不敢看嘉羿的东西，余光瞥了一眼大概位置就匆匆移开。

嘉羿也肉眼可见地紧张，身体紧绷成一把弓，性器暴露在空气中，略有凉意，然后被柔软的手掌包裹住，覆盖上一层温暖的触感。

柱身被轻轻握住，随后生涩地律动起来。李汶翰的手指摩擦着他的顶端，上下套弄的动作带来缓慢但清晰的快感。

他们都很默契地沉默着，仿佛这样就可以忽视掉那份窒息的尴尬。嘉羿的呼吸有些不稳，但他努力忍住了喘息，不想变得更狼狈。李汶翰低着头，长长的睫毛垂下来，随着他的动作微微颤动，像两片蝴蝶的翅膀。

早在大厂的时候，嘉羿就意识到李汶翰很好看，甚至可以称得上漂亮。虽然最初李汶翰有意隐去了锋芒，但外表依旧是他最有力且直白的武器，他用这样的利刃斩获无数真心，粉丝的和其他训练生的。

所以嘉羿一早就开始追随李汶翰。当然，不仅仅是因为李汶翰的外貌。他在李汶翰身上似乎找到了一种奇妙的、微弱的共鸣。

他觉得李汶翰无所不能，唱跳俱佳，综艺感好，长得又好看。永远是金字塔顶端的人，是可望不可即的人。哪怕最后他们一起出道，关系越来越密切，但李汶翰仍然在他心底拥有不可比肩的位置。

而现在，李汶翰被他亲手从金字塔上拉了下来，做这种事。

不是别人，是李汶翰。是他们的队长，仿佛无坚不摧的李汶翰——他怎么可以让李汶翰做这种事呢？

但是这样的认知却使他有了一种诡异而矛盾的兴奋感。嘉羿被自己的念头吓了一跳，李汶翰依旧在一丝不苟地为他手，认真得像是进入了工作状态。

羞耻归羞耻，但实话说来，确实很爽。跟自己动手是两个完全不同的感觉，嘉羿被李汶翰弄得舒服，他自己很久没释放过，于是没多久就射了。

浓稠的液体射在李汶翰的手掌里，还有一点溅到了李汶翰的衣服上，说不出的奇异的色情，嘉羿连忙抽了好几张纸巾递过去。

李汶翰甩了甩发酸的手，接过纸巾却先要给嘉羿狼藉的下身清理，嘉羿慌乱而窘迫地阻止他：“我自己来。”

李汶翰就仔细地擦掉自己手里嘉羿的精液，分量太足，用掉了好几张纸。嘉羿捏着纸巾，愧疚地低下头：“对不起。”

“没事。”李汶翰的表情看不出情绪，他叹了口气，起身往门口走，“你早点睡。”

4.

第三天，他们发生了第一次争执。

手机一直放在嘉羿那里，八点李汶翰去找嘉羿时，发现房门反锁，李汶翰敲了敲门，喊了两声“嘉羿”，没有得到回应。李汶翰忽然有种很不祥的预感。

过了五分钟，嘉羿才从房间里出来。

“你没事吧？”李汶翰反复打量着嘉羿，确认他没有受伤后才放下心来，转而问，“今天的任务是什么？”

嘉羿舔了舔干燥的唇，嗓音喑哑：“不用看了。我选了任务一，还是那个让你在我身上划伤口的任务。”

他突兀地自己做决定，强硬地选择给自己造成身体伤害，李汶翰虽然不希望再有像昨天那样变态的任务二要去执行，但还是有点生气了，责问道：“嘉羿，你为什么不跟我商量？”

“这没得商量，必须得是任务一。”嘉羿握着手机的手上青筋微微凸起，组织着语言，“昨天就已经……我不可能让你再做那种事。而且你不知道今天的任务二是……”

“能有什么……难道能比昨天还……”李汶翰说不下去，冷静下来后只能妥协，“那你起码给我看一眼。”

嘉羿把手机给他看。

「【DAY 3】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：20/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方在A方身上任意部位划下一道长度不小于10cm、深度不小于5mm的伤口。  
任务二：由B方为A方口交，且A方对B方进行颜射。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

李汶翰脸色白得像一张纸，手抖得几乎握不住手机。

如果只是手淫，那他还能麻痹自己说，给自己手和给嘉羿手还算殊途同归。但口交明显并不能让他继续自欺欺人，这简直到了一个丧心病狂的地步。

“所以还是伤害我吧。”嘉羿苦笑一下，收回手机，先下楼往客厅走。

客厅的桌子上躺着一把水果刀。

划伤口比起抽血要容易得多，但也更难掌握好力度，李汶翰最后选择在嘉羿的手臂上划。他尽量稳固住拿刀的手，仍免不了轻微的颤抖。

为了减少嘉羿的痛苦，这一刀划得很快，血珠渗出来，逐渐汇成一道红色的河流。李汶翰看着头又晕起来，这是他亲手给嘉羿留下的伤。

有了前车之鉴，晚上李汶翰拿了枕头过来跟嘉羿睡一间房，生怕嘉羿再自作主张。

李汶翰本来想睡管栎或者姚明明的床，但一来他们两个不在，贸然睡别人床总归过意不去。二来他还是要离嘉羿近一点比较保险。

所以他和嘉羿睡在了一张床上。

他们睡得很早。虽然并无困意，但因为没有其他事情可做——自从这个古怪的实验伊始，别墅里便失去了信号和网络，手机变成摆设，没有办法和外界联系也没办法打游戏，因此他们便早早睡下了。

黑暗中李汶翰感觉到嘉羿握住了他的手。

“李汶翰……”嘉羿忽然喊他的名字，声音在黑暗中像一把钝钝的弯刀，“李汶翰。”

李汶翰轻声应道：“嗯。”

嘉羿靠过来，离他近了点，被子下手心的温度烫得惊人：“要是我们出不去怎么办？”

“别瞎想，怎么会出不去呢。”李汶翰说，不知道在说给嘉羿听还是在说给自己听，“一定会出去的。”

他枕着嘉羿的手臂，手搭在嘉羿的腰上，而嘉羿也抱住他的肩头，他们亲昵得像是一对恋人，能听到彼此有力的心跳声。

5.

但是情况变得越来越糟。

「【DAY 4】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：30/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方在A方手掌处钉入一枚钉子。  
任务二：由B方为A方口交，且A方对B方进行颜射。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

那部手机躺在那，漆黑的屏幕反射出两个人同样绝望的脸。

嘉羿的喉结上下滚动，艰难地说：“哥，还是……”

“你疯了？钉钉子。”李汶翰又喃喃了一遍，“钉钉子——而且这才进行到第四天，谁知道接下来还会有什么……”

“可是，可是……”

嘉羿“可是”了半天，却说不出话。他其实想说很多，想说可是这太变态了；想说我们这样到底算什么；想说可是你就不考虑一下你自己？但却一句话也说不出，他只垂下头，任由心底的无力感把他淹没。

“大家都是男人。”过了好久，李汶翰才说，“就当是互帮互助好了。我晚上过来。”

嘉羿脑袋一片空白，脸上烫得快要烧起来。

这根本不是一句简简单单的“互帮互助”能带过的，如果只是手淫，他尚且可以欺骗自己，但口交实在也超出了他所能接受的范围。

他多希望时间能就此停止，出不出去不重要，他不想和李汶翰被关在这里做这种奇怪又羞耻的事。和李汶翰、和李汶翰做这种事并不是根本原因，他没有嫌弃或者讨厌李汶翰的意思，但不是出于本意、被看不见的力量强迫着发生性行为，这样被操纵被支配的感觉太难受了。

然而时间过得很快，天几乎是瞬间就黑下来，让他猝不及防。晚餐嘉羿匆匆扒拉了几口饭，就躲进浴室里洗澡。他把自己从头到脚洗了个遍，下体更是搓得干干净净。

旧伤未愈又添新伤，这几天受的伤都还没痊愈，人在这种时候就变得特别脆弱，洗完热水澡嘉羿躺在暖和的被窝里，没一会困意就卷了上来。就在他快要睡着的时候，朦胧间听到脚步声，停在他的床边。

嘉羿知道李汶翰来了。

这一瞬间他非常恐惧，出于很多因素不想面对接下来发生的事，于是他紧闭双眼，只感到裤子被脱下，然后胯下的东西被什么东西试探性地舔了一下，就像猫轻轻挠了一下。

嘉羿右眼睁开一条缝，他看到李汶翰乌黑的发旋，像一个小小的黑色旋涡，有一缕头发翘起来，一上一下地晃动。而李汶翰伸出鲜红的舌头，正在舔舐他的冠头。

那截舌尖红得似血，一点一点轻触头部，像熔化的烛油。视觉冲击太大，嘉羿不自在地别开眼，把自己的目光放在天花板上悬挂着的顶灯上。

李汶翰舔了一会，然后张开嘴整个含住嘉羿的阴茎。嘉羿猛地被温热的口腔包裹，难耐地闷哼一声，绷紧腰线。

“……你坐到床尾去。”

他听到李汶翰这样说，脑袋还不很清醒，于是就听从了李汶翰的话。

李汶翰跪在地上，握住他嫩红的阴茎，先撸了一把，随后张嘴含住头部，费力地吞吐起来。嘉羿已经硬了，性器因为李汶翰的吞吐变得水淋淋的，难以抑制地涨缩着。

过了一会，李汶翰犹豫着稍微用力吮吸了一下，嘉羿被吸得头皮发麻，下意识就扣住李汶翰的后脑勺。李汶翰舔过他的柱身，开始吸根部的两个囊袋。

而他的阴茎很可耻地又大了一圈，李汶翰来不及吞吐，银丝顺着嘴角滑下来，他的唇上泛着晶亮的水渍，说不出的淫靡。

李汶翰擦了擦唇边的液体，继续为嘉羿口交。他连这种时候都像很虔诚的样子，某种意义上的敬业，嘉羿想到一个不怎么合适的词语来形容：圣女。

圣女就这样跪在他的腿间为他口交，鼻尖红红的，像一只被冻坏了但并不会叫喊的小狗，只显得可怜兮兮。嘉羿鬼使神差地往前顶了一下，李汶翰呜咽一声，莫名其妙地看他：“你别乱动。”

李汶翰眼睛里像含着水，又像蒙着雾，他的眼尾染上一小片浅淡的红，嘉羿看着看着觉得自己下腹又是一阵热流。

……快点结束吧。

粘稠的精液射在李汶翰的口腔里，李汶翰被腥味刺激得剧烈咳嗽，吐出嘉羿的阴茎，依旧没忘记任务，把那根东西对准了自己的脸，闭上双眼。

白浊射在李汶翰的脸上，纵横交错，有一些挂在他的睫毛上，像冬天里某棵松柏枝叶上悬着的新雪，将落未落，是一种很艳情的美。

嘉羿又看到那点若隐若现的殷红舌尖，藏在洁白的齿列后，变成冰天雪地里的一抹朱砂。这点红方才在他的性器上滑走，嘉羿只想用唇舌捉住它。

他们一起进浴室清洗。嘉羿把毛巾用热水打湿，给李汶翰擦脸，李汶翰没有拒绝他这种微不足道的补偿性质的体贴。

那些他留在李汶翰脸上和唇角的印记就这样被轻易擦去。嘉羿一边动作轻柔地给李汶翰擦脸一边慢慢想到。

圣女被他弄脏了。

6.

李汶翰清晰地察觉到某个硬物在戳他的小腹。

昨晚他和嘉羿依旧睡一张床，但是两个人都尴尬，于是离得挺远。早上醒来时却不知何时已经滚进了嘉羿的怀里，两个人的腿纠缠在一起，于是李汶翰能完全感受到嘉羿的正常生理现象。

他自己还没什么，许是这几天压力太大，身体也时时刻刻处于高度紧张的状态，因此暂时没有精力去管这些稀薄挣扎的混乱欲望。

李汶翰动了一下手，嘉羿醒了，他自己最了解自己的身体，红着脸迅速下床去了厕所。

简单地吃了早餐后，他们一起看今天的任务。

「【DAY 5】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：40/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方在A方手掌处钉入一枚钉子。  
任务二：B方着女装，A方戴套从B方后方插入并射精。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

工具就在餐桌的正中间，尖锐的银色钉子在灯光下泛着冰冷的金属光泽。嘉羿先拿起一旁的小锤子，然后把那枚钉子放进了李汶翰的手里。

李汶翰默许了他的做法。李汶翰去点“任务一”，觉得自己好像被抽去了全部力气，疲累得说不出话，只沉默着拿起仿佛千金重但实际很轻的锤子。

今天是钉钉子，明天又会是什么呢？这个实验，或者说这个恶劣的游戏，简直洞察到他所有卑劣阴暗的心理。就算只是出于最浅层的队友关系考虑，李汶翰也自然不会让嘉羿受伤。但他何其聪明，聪明到最会规避弊害。

他其实比所有人想的都还要狠心。

李汶翰握着锤子，每往嘉羿的掌心里钉一下都像是把那枚钉子钉在自己心上。嘉羿咬着唇强忍痛意，血胡乱地流出来，填满李汶翰的掌纹。

于是李汶翰忽然发现，他好像对嘉羿狠不下心。

这一晚过得格外漫长，李汶翰夜里根本睡不着，就算强迫自己必须进入睡眠状态，也只是断断续续地浅眠。他已经有点精神恍惚，处于时刻能崩溃的边缘，全靠活着出去的信念支撑着。

嘉羿也睡不好，把他揽在怀里。李汶翰原本想挣脱他的怀抱，但顾及到嘉羿的伤口，最终还是放弃了。他顺从地把额头搁在嘉羿的下巴上，犹如在昏暗漂浮的海上抓住一块浮木。

他们相拥而眠，汲取对方怀里的温度。两人就这样简单地相互慰藉着，等待天光大亮。好像天亮了就能带来一丝希望。

但天真的亮起来的时候，带来的却又是更深的绝望。

7.

客厅的餐桌上放着一套衣服，和一把刀。

「【DAY 6】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：50/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方切下A方的任意一根手指。  
任务二：B方着女装，A方戴套从B方后方插入并射精。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

只有长久的沉默弥漫在客厅里。嘉羿觉得有只手在紧紧扼住他的咽喉，深深的无力感把他吞噬，一起坠入这无限接近死亡的窒息中去。

这次是李汶翰先不顾他的意见，迅速选择了“任务二”。嘉羿惊愕地抬头，李汶翰吸一口气，好像什么事都没发生，没有看他，平静地问道：“你是第一次？”

他当然不是。但和男人，确实是第一次。

嘉羿张了张嘴，到底没说话。他不知道李汶翰问这个干吗，他也不敢问李汶翰那你是不是第一次，这种情况下好像说什么都错，说什么都不对。

但好在李汶翰拿了那套衣服就上楼：“……我去换衣服。”

嘉羿在客厅里坐了很久。他恨自己的怯懦，李汶翰能这样牺牲，他却只能坐以待毙。他看着餐桌上的那把刀，雪亮的刀面映出他扭曲模糊的脸，表情都花掉。他有那么几秒，都想直接拿起这把刀自己砍下自己的手指。

可这于事无补，反而会让李汶翰的付出毁于一旦。因此嘉羿只能握拳狠狠地锤了一下桌子，然后他抬脚上了楼去了李汶翰的房间。

尽管做了心理准备，但打开门的那一刻，嘉羿还是被眼前的景象震到了。

李汶翰穿着白色的蕾丝吊带短上衣，配一条轻薄的水蓝色百褶裙，下摆短到几乎遮不住大腿根，腿上裹着黑色的半透明丝袜，正坐在床边等他。

想来这样的装扮确实让他又羞又臊，李汶翰的脸上还有未褪去的红晕，一双眼却黑亮灼灼，浓密的羽睫扑闪，唇红齿白，竟然比女孩子还要漂亮。

“嘉羿。”李汶翰说，“……你硬了。”

嘉羿吓了一跳，低头一看才发现自己不知道什么时候起了反应，裤子上凸起一块，很明显。他抓着衣角，几近嗫嚅：“对不起，汶翰，我……”

李汶翰趴到床上，把自己埋进枕头里，沉闷的声音传来：“开始吧。”

嘉羿屈起一条腿抵在床边，看着李汶翰的背影，咬牙不知道该如何下手。

他们太熟了。

就是因为太熟了，嘉羿最知道如何让李汶翰痛。

但是他又是如何舍不得李汶翰痛。

裙子被撩起，柔顺凉腻的布料滑过李汶翰的后腰，嘉羿勾住他的内裤边往下拉，李汶翰微微弯起膝，方便嘉羿脱下他的内裤。

嘉羿将李汶翰的内裤褪至小腿肚，露出他浑圆饱满的屁股，像一座小小的山丘，臀肉甚至略微泛着漂亮的粉色。嘉羿的手摸到李汶翰的腿间，探进他紧闭的股缝，缓缓插进一根手指。

异物入侵使得李汶翰条件反射般收缩后穴，嘉羿停顿了一下，犹豫着想要抽出手指。李汶翰连忙反手抓住他的手，嗓音沙哑地低声道：“……继续。”

李汶翰尽量让自己放松下来，呼吸都刻意放缓了，穴口微微翕动着，还十分紧涩，嘉羿的手指艰难地在他后面进出，动作幅度不是很大，怕伤到他。

从来没有被使用过的部位却是不可思议的温暖柔软，嘉羿只觉得仿佛有张小嘴在紧紧地吸附着他的手指，内壁争先恐后地紧贴上来，勾引他往更深处抽插。

嘉羿费力地挤压按摩，一点一点操开李汶翰的体内。李汶翰被抠挖得不舒服，难耐地扭了扭腰肢，下一秒嘉羿伸手握住他的腰，掌心的温度传递过来，把李汶翰烫得一哆嗦。

内里挨过前期的干涩后，逐渐变得顺畅了起来，嘉羿便又加入了一根手指。

两根手指的捣弄使李汶翰的后面愈发湿滑，分泌出更多粘液来帮助润滑，李汶翰不知道自己能流出这么多水，小穴恬不知耻地吮吸着嘉羿的手指，像在迫不及待地求欢。

半勃的性器顶端渗出些许透明的粘液，李汶翰感受到细致的快感，在血液里流淌，一点一滴蔓延到身体每一处。

他竟然因为队友的玩弄有了感觉……李汶翰羞耻地闭上眼，又把自己更深地埋进枕头里。

被插入第三根手指时，李汶翰已经完全适应了，虽然他的脚趾依旧不安地蜷缩着，但穴口松动不少，能让嘉羿的三指畅通无阻，并且随着嘉羿的抽动，发出一声响亮的“咕叽”的响动。李汶翰脸上发烫，他看不到嘉羿的表情，只能听见啧啧作响的水声。

嘉羿忽然摸到某个点，李汶翰浑身一颤，腰软了一大半。

他全身像过了电一般，情不自禁地发出一声娇媚的呻吟，先把自己吓了一跳，嘉羿的动作也随之一僵。

嘉羿抬起李汶翰的腰，那个鲜红的穴口完全暴露在他眼前，水光淋漓，像在呼吸一般轻微颤动，吐出几道淫液来，非常诱人。

昂扬的阴茎直白地暴露了他的欲望，嘉羿没想到自己竟然也是可以对着男人完全硬起来的，李汶翰趴在他身下，后面湿得一塌糊涂，完全把自己最脆弱敏感的地方展示给他，只等着他来侵犯。

嘉羿拆开安全套，仔仔细细地套在自己硬挺滚烫的性器上，他忽然口干舌燥，好一会才找回自己的声音：“我要进去了……”

李汶翰极小声地说：“嗯。”

其实李汶翰很怕。

在这种近乎绝路的情况下，同队友做这种亲密到荒谬的事本来就令他惶恐，何况他还是在下面的那个。

被男人干，他想都没想过。

做男团压力大，同事间经常会互相帮忙打飞机什么的，这不是什么稀奇事，就是他们这个团，其他队友之间偶尔也会这样。他知道一些，向来不去干扰，却从来没做过，有欲望时都是自己解决。

但发生插入式性行为到底在少数，李汶翰更是闻所未闻，因为这确实超出了底线。或许其他人会这样不管不顾地放纵，又或许会有人假戏真做确实爱上彼此，然后基于爱意做出这样的事，但他和嘉羿……

他和嘉羿，就算真的有哪怕一点稀疏的、勉强能称之为“爱意”的好感，也不至于短时间内进行到这一步。

真正被进入的时候，哪怕做了扩张，依旧疼得李汶翰想要逃离。

方才他问嘉羿是不是第一次，并不是存有那些虚无缥缈的处子情节，他不介意这个，同时他好像也没什么资格介意。他只是希望自己能够不那么痛。

因为他是第一次。

他太怕疼了，以前录节目玩游戏踩个指压板都疼得不行，现在体内横插着一根炙热坚硬的肉棍，错觉自己的下半身要被硬生生撕裂。

或许是他身体太僵硬，嘉羿察觉到了，不知所措地问道：“哥……很疼吗？”

李汶翰到底忍住了，他现在只想快点结束这场难以言喻的折磨，便咬着唇强撑道：“还好……没事，你动吧。”

嘉羿却先吻了吻他的后颈，像是安慰一般，眷恋地停留了片刻，喉咙里含混不清地哽咽道：“汶翰，对不起。”

然后他慢慢地动起来。

嘉羿忍得很辛苦，额头上都起了一层薄薄的汗，他把自己嵌进李汶翰的身体里，刚插进去的时候立即被温热紧致包裹，他推开层层穴肉，进到更深处，直到李汶翰把他整根吞没。

那是从来没有过的感觉，浑身的细胞都被打开，在放松舒缓，叫嚣着想要更多。仅仅只是插进去这个湿软泥泞的小洞，就比在嘴里要舒服成百上千倍。

但李汶翰似乎痛到了，于是他急忙询问。李汶翰背对着他，白色蕾丝上衣因为之前扭腰挣扎的动作被推上去了一些，露出两个浅浅的腰窝。那布料实在太薄又太软，覆盖住李汶翰脊线优美的后背，隐隐约约露出一对蝴蝶骨。

得到应允后，嘉羿终于开始抽送。肠壁被体液浸得湿润，亲吻阴茎上每一道纵横暴起的纹络。嘉羿觉得自己被送上云端，李汶翰的后穴潮湿温暖，绞得他满意地发出喟叹。

他沉下腰，灼热的呼吸喷在李汶翰的臀丘上，引来身下人的一阵颤栗。

李汶翰死死咬住枕头，不愿意再发出任何声音。他忽然庆幸是后入，他们都看不见彼此，嘉羿就不知道此刻的他露出了多么情色的表情，他也不知道此刻的自己有多放浪。

纵然他确实逐渐沉溺进欲望的汪洋中，变成一叶扁舟在风雨中飘摇，承受着嘉羿毫无章法的冲撞。嘉羿无师自通，九浅一深地顶弄，莽撞带来的陌生疼痛过后是层层叠叠的快感，李汶翰觉得丢脸极了。

嘉羿叼住李汶翰后颈上的一块肉，细细地啃咬着，鼻息勾起细密的痒意。李汶翰被一刺激，还是没忍住漏出一丝黏腻的呻吟，然后清楚地感知到嘉羿的东西在他体内又胀大了不少。

李汶翰跪趴在床上，屁股被抬高，乱糟糟的裙子环在腰间，嘉羿粗大的性器在他后穴里进出，囊袋拍打着他的臀部发出啪啪的撞击声，光是想象这个画面就让他脸红到要爆炸。

偏偏嘉羿还要在他耳边用气音一遍一遍地喊他：“哥，哥……汶翰哥……”

耳垂被轻轻含住，舌尖温柔地舔着那一小片敏感的肌肤，后面却在被不停抽插着，带出淫靡的水声。嘉羿的手绕到前面，贴心地抚慰着李汶翰的性器。

他的手法娴熟许多，技巧性地在李汶翰的性器顶端打着圈，拿捏好力道规律地律动着，下身则找到方才那个点，用力顶撞。

前后都被夹击，快感瞬间渗透到四肢百骸，李汶翰全然顾不上自己此时是何等淫荡的样子，情欲折磨得他眼眶通红，只想被更深地进入。

嘉羿的手快速撸动，李汶翰抽搐了一下，射了出来。

他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，大脑一片空白，止不住地喘，浑身软绵绵的没什么力气，而嘉羿又再次动起来。

李汶翰的穴肉已然有些红肿，但嘉羿还没射，硬物保持着插入的状态，在李汶翰的肠道里胀得发痛。李汶翰不自觉地收缩后穴，嘉羿被猛地一夹，很快就有了射精的欲望，便亲着李汶翰的背安抚道：“哥，你再忍忍，我快了……”

他没想到和男人做爱这么爽，李汶翰夹得他太舒服了，初次的体验就契合到如此出乎意料的境地……他在这之前没有同性之好，不曾用心谨慎地想过自己的性向，床事的酣快也并不能说明什么。

可李汶翰确确实实在勾他的魂，浑圆的肩头、泛着情欲红潮的身体、优美流畅的腰线、刻意压抑的喘息无一不对他有致命的吸引。

李汶翰被他顶得呻吟破碎，他很内疚，身体却更加兴奋，在几十下用力的抽插后终于射了出来。

嘉羿把避孕套打了个结丢进垃圾桶，空气里还泛滥着那股腥浓糜烂的气息，提醒着他在刚刚结束的那场性爱里，他是如何暂时忘却了恐惧，可耻地沉浸在淋漓的快感中。

李汶翰有些失神，缓了好久，才下床往浴室走。他的脚步都虚浮，嘉羿挽了一把，李汶翰拂开他的手。

李汶翰在浴室洗了很久的澡，水声终于停的时候，李汶翰披着浴袍出来了。

他眼眶还留着一圈红，嘉羿的心就像被泡在水里，酸得发胀，还带着不可名状的疼：“哥，你是不是生气了？”

“没有。”李汶翰躺下来，用后背对着嘉羿，声音轻得像在云里飘，“你回去吧。”

嘉羿很想抱他，去亲吻李汶翰身上看不见但似乎能实体化的伤口，可这些痛都是他带给李汶翰的，他连安慰温存的权利都被全数剥夺。

于是他就只能沉重地叹口气，离开这里，还给李汶翰一个独处的安静环境。

在他关上门的一刹那，李汶翰掉下一滴泪。

8.

最后一天，他们都没有提出看任务。

早餐和午餐，他们都注意到了餐桌上的东西。左边放着一把锋利的匕首，右边是一条黑色领带和丝绸缎带。

它们看起来太过普通，普通到如何都不能忽视。

在大段空白的时间里，嘉羿选择躺在床上抱着他的红毛衣发呆。他和李汶翰被困在别墅里，这已经是第七天了。没有其他人，没有信号，和外界的联系被完全切断，他们两个被锁在这个熟悉到极点又陌生到极点的地方，与世隔绝。

时间没有意义，什么都没有意义，他们两个只是日复一日地做些奇怪而色情的任务。

看起来他们的关系又被拉近，肉体接触到了负距离的可怕地步，但实际上他们却在被无限地拉远，仿若背道而驰。

然后嘉羿想到李汶翰鲜红的唇，李汶翰的呻吟，李汶翰白皙的腿根和染上淡粉的膝窝。他想着想着觉得自己怎么能这么畜生，明明是不该发生的、错误至极的事，他应该惶然，应该悔恨，应该痛骂自己对李汶翰做的种种混账事——

但快感是真实的，他骗不了自己。

他想得入神，连李汶翰什么时候进来的都没发现。李汶翰走路没有声音，房间里也没开灯，直到被子被掀开，温热的身体钻进来时，嘉羿才惊觉李汶翰躺进了他的怀里。

李汶翰的脸贴着他的胸膛：“看看今天的吧。”

晚上十二点，距离最后截止时间还剩八个小时，他们终于开始看最后一个任务。

「【DAY 7】  
实验对象A：嘉羿/黄嘉新  
实验对象B：李汶翰  
当前积分：60/70  
实验内容：  
请在以下任务中选择其一完成：  
任务一：由B方切下A方的任意一根手指。  
任务二：A方将B方捆绑并蒙住B方双眼，从正面插入B方且内射。  
注：1.实验道具位于客厅。2.确定任务后不可更改，请慎重选择。」

李汶翰把手机拿过来，屏幕的光映在他的脸上，一片森冷的荧荧白光，他并没有什么表情：“反正昨天已经……多一次也无所谓。”

怎么可能无所谓。李汶翰出乎意料地平淡，嘉羿却仿佛能在这样的平淡漠然下感受到涌动的崩坏，山洪崩塌、海啸汹涌前的风平浪静，都是令人心惊的表面上的河清海晏。

那些桃色幻想又开始在他眼前浮现虚影，嘉羿咬紧牙关，逼迫自己冷静：“要不就切我的手指，少一根手指，对我的生活没多大影响……”

“嘉羿。”李汶翰打断他，李汶翰的声音很疲惫，仿佛马上要睡去，“我们都不是小孩子，你别逞强。听我的好不好？”他放软了声调，诱哄般轻声道，“好不好，黄嘉新？”

——不好。嘉羿在心底这样说，但他还是没有办法改变李汶翰的想法，他也不知道还能怎样说服李汶翰不要再给自己施压，也不要让他一次次地当那个懦弱的、可耻的被保护者。他只能眼睁睁看着李汶翰摁下了“任务二”，然后把什么东西塞进了他的手里。

那是他们都见过的，客厅里的黑色的领带和缎带。

李汶翰早就决定好了，在羞辱自己和伤害嘉羿之间，他断然选择了前者。嘉羿很痛恨，倒不是痛恨李汶翰，如果他和李汶翰的立场对换，他也会做出和李汶翰一样的选择。

他只是痛恨自己。

痛恨自己给李汶翰带来的不只是肉体上的疼痛，还有精神上的摧残。

嘉羿把李汶翰的双手举过头顶，用领带绑住打结，又拿了那条缎带，蒙住李汶翰的眼睛。黑色的丝绸面料，和李汶翰殷红的唇形成鲜明而讽刺的对比。

李汶翰躺下来。他这次是真正地看不到了，看不到枕角，看不到床单，一样看不到嘉羿的表情，也看不到那根即将要让他又痛又爽的东西。

一只手从他的大腿根往上游走，摸上绵软的性器，从根部的两个囊袋开始揉搓，然后一直沿着柱身抚摸，到冠头时拇指稍微用了点力按压，指腹粗粝地划过龟头，带来隐约浓烈起来的快感。

李汶翰被挑逗得骨头都酥软无比，下身却颤颤巍巍地抬起头。嘉羿解开他松松垮垮的浴袍，另一只手伸进去摩挲他右胸前的一点。

嘉羿用双指夹住他的乳珠揉捻，李汶翰下意识挺起胸去迎合。下一秒，嘉羿就附身含住了他的乳头。

李汶翰惊得浑身剧烈地抖了一下，领带在他手腕处狠狠摩擦着，李汶翰就在这轻微的痛感中，慢慢体会到一种陌生的快活。嘉羿用舌尖逗弄了一会，然后用牙齿轻轻拉扯，李汶翰的乳尖很快就挺立了起来。

嘉羿一边舔着他的乳头，一边分开他的腿，插进手指扩张。李汶翰早就在先前的一番刺激中丢盔弃甲，后穴已经淌出一股又一股黏腻的液体，殷勤地一张一合，像随时都在等待着一场狂风暴雨般的入侵。嘉羿可以直接插进去两根手指。

手指刮擦着肠道内壁，顺利地开疆拓土，嘉羿修长的手指长驱直入，变换角度不停地抠弄抽插，每一下都带出透明的体液，在灯光下亮晶晶的一片。

乳粒已经肿胀，变成浆果般的深红色，李汶翰又痛又痒，嘴里呜咽着发出小动物般的声音。本能让他想要得到更多的爱抚，可仅存的理智又在鞭笞他的神经，告诉他此时的他是怎样被欲望支配，混乱地行苟且之事。

眼前一片漆黑，李汶翰什么都看不见，却能清楚地听到自己下面越来越大的水声，和嘉羿粗重的呼吸声，以及自己情动的喘息，这些声音交织在一起，让他脸上烧得厉害。

嘉羿放弃了进攻他的乳头，转而专心致志地扩张。其实李汶翰已经湿得不像话，流出的水洇湿了一大块床单，将它浸成深灰色，根本不再需要漫长的前戏。

嘉羿脱下裤子，拿出早已完全勃起的阴茎，却没有急于插入，而是一直在李汶翰腿间徘徊，然后便去亲李汶翰的锁骨。勃发的性器偶尔戳到入口，也只是浅浅地抵着，把李汶翰腿间的嫩肉摩擦得通红。

穴口捕捉到气息，不自觉地送上去想要吸住龟头。然而嘉羿始终不进来，李汶翰被磨得难受，后穴想要被填满的欲望飞快地蚕食着他的意识，他看不见，举目的黑掠夺他所有的勇气，因此更急需什么来让他有安全感。

“你进来……”

廉耻心和情欲终究还是后者占了上风，李汶翰咬着下唇，心一横发出邀请。他自己觉得难堪，却也纵容嘉羿床上的小情趣。对嘉羿他总是狠不下心的，原来他一直都在温柔地妥协、锋利地包容。

嘉羿一挺腰，直直地捅进来，李汶翰惊呼一声，双腿下意识地勾住嘉羿的腰。嘉羿并没有多作停留，大开大合地操干起来。

李汶翰低低地喘，并不怎么承受得住这样激烈的情事，他甚至能真切地感受到嘉羿阴茎的形状，上面的青筋贲张，刮过他每一处敏感的内壁。

铺天盖地的快感像一把火，把嘉羿所有的理智都燃烧殆尽。李汶翰仰着脖子，喉结颤动，看起来脆弱极了也美艳极了，却让人想要残忍地去摧毁这样的美。

随着他顶到一个前所未有的深度，李汶翰猛地夹紧，后穴喷涌出一大股滚烫的热液。嘉羿的呼吸变得愈发沉重，重新找到李汶翰体内的那块软肉，猛烈地冲撞着。

这是一场同昨天完全不同的性爱。如果昨天还算温柔的款待，那么今天就是一场狂风恶浪般的鞭挞蹂躏。李汶翰的身体在微微痉挛，张着嘴呼吸急促，像一尾失水过多而濒临死亡的鱼。

钉在体内的肉刃让李汶翰从五脏六腑开始疼，他知道这不仅只是身体上的疼痛。他想挣扎，想逃离，但是手被领带绑住，手腕处娇嫩的肌肤已经轻微磨破了皮。

嘉羿看着自己亲手捆住的李汶翰，心里疯狂滋生阴暗的念头，他恶毒地想，既然已经错了，不如错得更彻底一点。

连续几日的压力终于使他崩溃，高强度的情事使他仓惶不安，他自暴自弃，首先放弃自己的礼义廉耻，还要拉住李汶翰，和他一起坠入到无边的地狱中去。狱火旺盛，熔岩翻滚，熊熊火光里照出他扭曲到变形的一颗心。

罪恶让他失去理智，他只想把李汶翰弄脏，最好从头到脚布满自己的精液，让李汶翰彻底、完全地属于他，只属于他。

李汶翰被他操弄得狠了，顾不上羞耻心和自尊，叫起来：“嗯，啊……你、慢点……慢点，黄嘉新……”

他太湿了，润得嘉羿的阴茎滑了出来，嘉羿握住根部，没有缓冲地整根没入，随即又是机械般激烈的顶弄和撞击。

李汶翰叫都叫不出来，他腿软得根本使不上力气，勾不住嘉羿的腰，只无力地垂着。李汶翰几乎神志不清，在近乎窒息的快感和痛感里，悲怆无助地想，怎么会这样呢？

他和嘉羿，怎么会变成这样呢？

敏感点被狠狠碾磨过，嘉羿对着那块软肉往上重重一顶，李汶翰毫无防备，被刺激得浑身剧烈一抖。

他射了。

李汶翰被嘉羿操射了。

嘉羿的第一反应早已不是愧疚自责，而是惊喜。李汶翰的腿哆嗦着，唇也抖，被绑住的手也抖，精液射在嘉羿的腹肌上。嘉羿拉开李汶翰的腿，摆成一个方便进入的姿势。

然后他听到细细的抽泣声。

李汶翰哭了。

泪水从那黑布下淌下来，很快润湿了布料。嘉羿不敢动，像被人闷头打了一个响亮狠厉的巴掌，僵硬地听李汶翰哭。

他许久不曾看过李汶翰哭。在他印象里，李汶翰一直强大坚韧，他也就一直觉得，李汶翰好像不会哭。至少他们这些人，是没有本事让李汶翰哭的。

粉丝能让李汶翰哭，家人能让李汶翰哭，养的小动物能让李汶翰哭。但他们八个成员，谁都不能让李汶翰哭。一方面是没那个能耐，另一方面是舍不得。

谁又舍得让李汶翰哭呢？

而现在，李汶翰在他的身下，被蒙住眼，双手举过头顶绑住，体内插着他的阴茎，颓唐地流着眼泪。李汶翰惯用的温柔嬉笑，惯用的插科打诨，惯用的漫不经心全都失效，那些坚硬的盔甲被打碎，露出里面脆弱无比的内核。

这几乎可以算得上是一场强奸。

哪怕在看似自由的可供“选择”任务的前提下，但走投无路的强制选择，被强迫着主动和队友发生关系，就算李汶翰说没关系，就算李汶翰愿意躺在他身下，但到底是他欠李汶翰的。

嘉羿于是开始想，如果不是他和李汶翰，是其他人和李汶翰呢？其他任何七个队友中的一个和李汶翰，被关在这里做实验？

他很快发现自己接受不了这样的假设。

李汶翰努力克制住情绪，虽然仍在颤抖，但收了声，无声哭了一会，又出奇平静地说：“你继续。”

于是他只能继续动。

嘉羿想，算了，李汶翰，你恨我吧。他吻上李汶翰的唇，李汶翰没躲开。

这是他们第一次接吻。

嘉羿曾经以为会在一个更美好更自然的情况下，至少不会像现在这样不合时宜。李汶翰的唇一片冰凉，嘉羿吻过他因为缺水干燥而变得更加深刻的唇纹，吻到一滴泪珠。

如果此刻李汶翰没有被蒙住眼睛，眼睛里蓄满泪水的样子应该很让人心疼，嘉羿不知道那样的话他还会不会忍心继续欺负下去。但他仍然把自己深深埋进李汶翰的体内。

内射的瞬间，李汶翰脱了力，滚烫的精液射进他的腔道里，惹得他全身一阵痉挛般的抽搐。李汶翰疲惫到麻木，眼皮耷拉下来，差点累得直接睡过去。

一直以来支撑他的那根弦总算断了。他想，终于结束了。

嘉羿把他横抱起来，走到浴室去清理。李汶翰只觉得浑身倦怠酸乏，这具被折腾到极限的身体好像都不属于他。

然后嘉羿把他抱上床，搂住他，又在他唇边落下一个轻柔的吻。

他们一起陷入了昏睡。

9.

“杨杨……？”

李汶翰醒来的时候还没反应过来，胡春杨在另一张床上横七竖八地躺着，手里拿着一本漫画书。

“你睡了好久了。”胡春杨赶紧给他送上一杯水，关切地问，“身体还有没有哪里不舒服？”

李汶翰动了动身体，并无大碍。浑身上下没有一点酸痛乏力的感觉，甚至有些饱觉后的神清气爽。这样的状态令他惊疑，他看了眼手机，信号满格，微信群里大家正在热火朝天地抢红包。

一切好像都恢复了正常。李汶翰喝了口水润润嗓子，问：“我没事，嘉羿呢？”

“也在睡。”胡春杨说，“他背你回来的，回来的时候你还昏迷不醒，嘉羿也不太好，敲完门在门口就晕倒了，吓死我们了。你俩去哪了，我们找不到人都快报警了……”

李汶翰握着杯子的手不自觉地捏紧：“今天是几号？”

胡春杨不明所以：“7号啊，怎么了？”

7号。李汶翰记得实验开始前是5号。他们在那里度过了颠倒错乱的七天，正常世界里满打满算也才流逝了两天的时间。

也就是说，那些荒诞谬妄的事情根本没有发生过。

他下床，穿上拖鞋就径直往门外走：“我去看一下嘉羿。”

或者只是——时间静止了。

李汶翰抬起手拧动门把，手腕上赫然是一道未褪下去的红痕，似乎还在隐隐发疼。


End file.
